Bleach: Shark's Kitty
by Mister FanFiction
Summary: A remake of another Bleach Story I did some time ago. New character and sort of new plot. Please read and Review!


Bleach: Shark's Kitty

Authors' note: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I certainly wish that I did, things would have turned out different but I don't and I have to deal with the way things are now. I do own Koukatsu, and all things pertaining to him. I put a lot of work into him so please don't use or borrow him without my permission. Also, certain things will have been changed in this story, and certain things will not have happened. Don't worry if you don't see any mention of Ichigo or the others, I'm just taking creative liberties as this is simply a work of fiction not intended for distributation or profit.

Chapter I

Halibel wasn't one for talking or fighting, and several times it had been brought up that she didn't deserve her position and had seduced Aizen into giving her the position. However those doubting voices were quickly silenced by Halibel's blade or one belonging to her fellow Espada. Despite all of the doubting, Halibel did fight, although unlike her Espada comrades she preferred to not be in the spotlight about it or in the open with it unless there was no other way, or unless she felt that a public display would be more effective than one in private where others could doubt her skill or power. Halibel also had a habit of taking long walks at night outside of Los Noches, something that Aizen didn't exactly approve of, but didn't stop since it didn't cause anything but some very odd rumors to fly around, such as Halibel having several illicit relationships with several hollows. Of course the rumors weren't true, and if anything the only relationships that Halibel had were the respect that she showed Aizen and the relationships that she had with her fellow Espada, even if those were purely working relations at best. At the moment Halibel was engaging in one of her routine nighttime strolls when she felt a very impressive reiatsu in the area, prompting her to seek the origin of the reiatsu. She followed it to a clearing some ways away from Los Noches, which counted out it being some random Arrancar that had wandered out from Los Noches for whatever reason, and convinced her that it was more than likely some high level hollow. It wasn't uncommon, such things happened from time to time, mostly because the hollow in question felt that they were strong enough to play with the big kids, and would end up becoming a meal for any Arrancar that came across them. After a moment of searching Halibel found her prey of sorts, and was surprised, although the remnants of her hollow mask and her high collar prevented her from showing this. Standing not even a yard in front of her was a feline Adjuchas, although its form was more of a tiger. However that wasn't what surprised her, no it was the fact that the Adjuchas was releasing all of his reiatsu, for what purpose she was not aware of; however it seemed to be having a very profound effect on his appearance as he slowly began glowing and turning into a being of reiatsu rather than a hollow. "_Could he possibly trying to achieve Shinigamification without the use of the __H__ō__gyoku? Impossible…_" Halibel thought as she watched the Adjuchas continued to release his reiatsu. After dismissing the possibility of him trying to accomplish what Aizen was able to do to his Arrancar, she wondered if she was bearing witness to the birth of a Vasto Lorde, as that was a more reasonable explanation, although she didn't put much stock into that idea either and decided that she would simply watch and find out to see which was the answer. After a moment or two, the Adjuchas roared loudly and in a blinding flash of light seemingly disappeared. Halibel had been shielding her eyes from the explosion and focusing on keeping herself hidden as to not startle the Adjuchas, and wasn't expecting him to sneak up on her. "How unexpected, one of that Shinigami's experiments outside that domed city of his. Tell me what brings you out all this way?" asked a very sing song voice, that without turning or looking at the expression on the face of the speaker, Halibel was able to tell was simply a mocking tone. "What does it matter to you? And what was that just now? What were you trying to do?" Halibel asked as she lowered her arm and continued to face forward. "I asked you first. If you answer it might compel me to be courteous and answer your questions." The voice countered. Halibel decided to take her chances and turn to face the being that had gotten the drop on her, and if she should defend herself she would do so. When she turned she found herself looking into the eyes of humanoid hollow, and she knew instantly that he was a Vasto Lorde, and the same Adjuchas that had just been in front of her. She didn't pay much attention to his eyes, although if she had she would have seen that they were two different colors. The Vasto Lorde had silver hair, and a crown like ring of remnants of his full mask framing a face with a curious look on it. As the two discolored eyes traveled Halibel's body the expression became on of leering, which stirred up a bunch of emotions in Halibel, and the Vasto Lorde could tell that he'd made her uncomfortable simply by backing up and giving her the once over once again. "I am Halibel, quinta Espada of Aizen-sama's forces. And if you really must know I take walks alone at night outside of Los Noches. I'm far more comfortable when I don't have to deal with loud and annoying arrancar. I've answered your question now answer mine." Halibel said simply. The Vasto Lorde chuckled and looked Halibel over, letting his eyes wander over her body and could tell that Halibel was becoming very uncomfortable with the way she was studying him and he paused before shrugging. "With a body like that I doubt I won't answer you. First, it doesn't matter all that much to me why you're out here, I just wanted to know." The Vasto Lorde said simply. While the Vasto Lorde had been looking over Halibel, the feeling of worry crept over her, was it because he was a Vasto Lorde that could no doubt put an end to her if he so felt like it? Or was it because she found herself wondering if he was physically interested in her? It wouldn't be all that surprising if he was interested in her like that, simply because well Halibel's body was rather attractive and she turned the heads of both women and men in Hueco Mundo. "As for the 'what was that' question, what did it look like? I was an Adjuchas that evolved into a Vasto Lorde, although if I were in your position I don't think I'd blame you for not believing what you saw. And that last question was answered with the other one wasn't it?" he asked leaning in close so that he could speak into Halibel's ear, making her tingle all over, and to be honest some deep part of Halibel that rarely saw the light of day outside of her private affairs or during her walks liked being this close to a newly born Vasto Lorde, if not for the sheer fact that he could easily kill her devour her, and possibly everyone back at Hueco Mundo if he was so inclined to do so. "So tell me Halibel, quinta Espada of Aizen's forces, how does one become and Espada?" he asked stepping back and seating himself on a fallen tree. His features were very similar to those of an arrancar, possibly because he was a Vasto Lorde, but Halibel couldn't be sure since there weren't any in Aizen's army at the moment, although it depending on this Vasto Lorde's temperament that could possible change. "Well, I could introduce you to my lord, Aizen. Although I cannot promise much I do believe that Aizen-sama will allow you to join our ranks without much question." Halibel answered attempting to pick words that would no doubt entice the Vasto Lorde to join Aizen. The Vasto Lorde laced the tips of his fingers together and leaned forward, considering the offer that Halibel presented, although to be honest he didn't want to let someone like Aizen hold sway over him, not that he couldn't go off and put a Cero through his head without breaking a sweat if he so desired to do so. "That would mean that I get to see more of you right?" he asked suddenly catching Halibel off guard for a moment before she managed to regain her composition. "Yes, yes you would. Although I have no idea what that would have to do with anything, as it certainly does not count as a factor for you're joining." Halibel answered glad that her high top collar prevented the Vasto Lorde from seeing the blush that hit her cheeks. "Oh, I think it does. Well in any case I'll hear what this former Shinigami has to say. Be warned I'm hungry and if I don't like what he's selling then I'm gonna eat him for dinner." He said standing up. His legs were very feline, curved back and made him slightly taller than Halibel, so she had to look up slightly to keep him in eyesight. "Very well… I should think that it's not exactly polite to not tell someone your name, especially since I told you mine." Halibel said noting that she didn't know the name of the Vasto Lorde that she was talking to. The Vasto Lorde grinned and shook his head, his cyan locks shaking lightly and then he shrugged, "Very well if you must call me something then you may call me Koukatsu. So, can we leave now or are you going to continue to look at me like some love struck Adjuchas?" Koukatsu asked cocking his head to the side as he focused on Halibel. The chocolate skinned Espada's emerald green right eye jumped and she sighed and stepped forward and led the way back to Hueco Mundo. She could tell that she was going to have to exercise every ounce of self control that she had to keep herself from slapping the Vasto Lorde if he tried anything on her.

"Hey, Halibel-kun, what sort of person is this 'Aizen-sama' guy?" Koukatsu asked suddenly as he leaned over her shoulder and looked at her in a sideways manner. Halibel looked at Kyo with an annoyed look that elected a smile from the Vasto Lorde which changed Halibel's look to one of confusion.

"Why ask that now? You'll soon see for yourself when I bring you to him. You can wait that long right?" she asked shrugging away and proceeding forward. Koukatsu sighed and chased after her, reaching her fairly easily and skipping so that he was standing in front of her, cutting off her path forward.

"I mean is he strong? I don't think I could serve under someone who wasn't strong. I might decide to take his place as the ruler of Hueco Mundo if he's weaker than I am." Koukatsu replied simply. His reasoning shocked Halibel, she had never given much thought to how strong Aizen really was, but then again she had no idea just how strong Koukatsu was to begin with.

"It doesn't matter. If you attempt to take Aizen-sama's life, the Espada will take yours, make no mistake about it." Halibel said flatly. Her response seemed funny to Koukatsu as he burst into laughter after she told him that he would have to deal with the Espada if he attempted to take Aizen's life at any point. Halibel grit her teeth and swung a hand towards Koukatsu's face, hoping to silence the laughing with a firm slap. However the hand never connected with Koukatsu's face, as the Vasto Lorde simply caught it as it traveled to his face. He'd stopped laughing and his face took on a very real and very cold look, and Halibel could feel the reiatsu flowing from Koukatsu and was instantly aware of the difference in their strength and that he was holding back on just how much he could really do to her if he was ever inclined to hurt her.

"A bit of warning little one," he started as he slowly increased the tightness of his grip on her hand, "It would be very unwise for you to hit me. Arrancar or no, you are still weaker than I am and wouldn't last less than an hour in a fight with me. Do you understand?" he asked stepping closer, forcing Halibel to bend her arm, grunting as she did so. All while he was talking he'd slowly been applying pressure to the grip and letting more of his reiatsu flow, helping to get his point across.

"I understand perfectly…" Halibel responded, prompting Koukatsu to let go of her hand, forcing her backwards a little as he did so. Halibel felt the reiatsu stop and saw Koukatsu's face change back to its former expression, and to be honest it frightened Halibel just a bit. It was scary to know that there was someone out there who could do such a thing other than Aizen or the other two Shinigami captains that he'd brought with him, and she truly wondered just who was stronger, the Shinigami or this Vasto Lorde who could change his temperament in the blink of an eye.

"Good! Now then, let's get going! We have quite a bit of ground to cover right? I would assume that Aizen would be worried if you didn't return before dawn correct?" Koukatsu asked with a grin, ignoring the fact that Halibel was focused on making sure that her arm wasn't in any danger of not working any more or anything like that. However he did have a point, Halibel had always made it a point to return before dawn, or at least what passed for dawn on the outside of Hueco Mundo.

"Very well, this way then." She said standing and heading back to Hueco Mundo with Koukatsu in tow.


End file.
